who knows?
by ansonozaki
Summary: Sonozaki Hannah, You are the first person who has been given the privilege of being ore- sama's girl and ore- sama is giving you another chance to accept ore-sama's proposal because you probably weren't in your right mind when you rejected it"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another fic!! ^__^ please review!!

_**"Sonozaki Hannah, You are the first person who has been given the privilege of being ore- sama's girl and ore- sama is giving you another chance to accept ore-sama's proposal because you probably weren't in your right mind when you rejected ore- sama's offer to you. You should know that ore-sama is very generous and that you will never find another offer as great as what ore- sama has given you**_."

Guess who said that? There is only one person who I know that calls himself ore- sama and that person is (insert drum roll) no other than Atobe Keigo. I personally believe that he is the reincarnation of the vain narcissus and he probably is twice as vain as the original one. I admit that Atobe Keigo is **hot, sizzling, yummy, delicious, and sexy** and …you get it already he is a major hottie and you can't deny that. But I have always believed in the saying that "_beauty_ _is nothing when the brain is empty"_ (not really) I especially researched that on the internet to shove it right in his face (hoping to deflate his ego a little) until I found out that he was the leading also in terms of academics.. (_Sigh) the world is unfair. _

And as I bore you about my thoughts previously my hottie radar got some signal and I think it is a code red hottie (code red: one that can make you faint or die because of anemia due to nosebleeds.) but I'm not sure who it is. I'm really known for showing no emotions at all and they all call me like "Ms. Ice Berg" or "Ms' Poker Face" but in my inner self I'm really unstable. Whahahhah….

My hottie radar is activating and sending strong signals meaning the hottie is getting nearer.

Hottie signal no.1 – fan girl squeals

Hottie signal no.2- nosebleeds

Hottie signal no.3-fainting girls

Its signal no.3 today, it's probably someone from the tennis team again. Let's take a little peek on which it is…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Author's note: Pls. review … I'm new in this field so I wanna know what you think about this!!! Thanks!!!


	2. chapter 2

Another chapter

As I walk down the crowded and if I may say noisy hallways of Hyoutei Gakuen, I heard a crowd of girls giggling and chatting about Ootori Choutaro, the cute 2nd year regular of the tennis club.

"_Isn't he really adorable?" _

"_I wonder who he's looking for here in our floor"_

"_I wish it was me "_

And I heard them all sigh lovingly while fantasizing about the poor junior. I can only imagine what witchcraft they do at home just for the sake of being noticed by one of the regulars. I started walking at a normal pace because I've been really suspicious as I walk down slow motion just to hear their conversation.

"_Sonozaki- senpai"_ someone from my back called out. And me being me, I abruptly turned around and gave a sharp glare.

"_**what?!!**__" _and I admit that I was a bit harsh but I can't take it back now

Wht made me regret it was when I saw that the one that called me was the extremely tall but shy 2nd year which was the topic of the conversation of the girls earlier.

"_A-anouu…ssss-senpai" _he said while shivering and you could almost hear his voice breaking like he was about to cry

_**Seriously??**_ This enormous second year is gonna cry just because of my glare? But, he really looks cute like that but I can't live with the guilt if he embarrasses himself in front of everyone by crying then and there. I'm really heartless sometimes but how can anyone bear to make someone this adorable cry? Not me.

I immediately took his hand and dragged him all the way to the rooftop. I don't care now about what the will think of and I know that a rumor will probably start about me being a pedo later. When we arrived at the empty school rooftop, I immediately let go of his hand and looked at him straight in the eye. It probably was a wrong move because he looked like he was about to faint in a few seconds. I should be a little gentle with him.

"What_ do you want from me?" _I asked slowly as if speaking to a three- year old toddler. It seems that it kinda calmed him down a bit. He breathed out a deep breath that I didn't know he was holding in. A small smile escaped my lips because I didn't know that I can scare someone to that extent.

His eyes widened and a kind smile lit up his face. "senpai has a beautiful smile, maybe you should smile more". He really looked cute while smiling but what he said surprised me more.

It seemed like he already wanted to tell me what he needs to say but hesitating if he should. I gotta feeling I'm gonna get mad at what he wants to say to me so to speed up his thinking I told him:

" _Ootori- kun, I promise that I will not eat you alive even if whatever you're gonna tell me will get on my nerves" _

"**Atobe-sanwantsmetotellyouthatyou'regoingtoregretthatyourejectedhim" **I processed everything he said and after a few seconds I already got what he said. Ootori just stood there while judging my expression and debating if he's gonna say more.

"_And also that you will beg on your knees for his affection someday"_ he added.

A dark aura surrounded me which caused choutaro to take a few steps back.

"_gomenasai sonozaki-senpai!!! I cannot disobey atobe senpai's order" _ootori apologized as he shut his eyes and waited for his doom to come.

Thnks for reading..

Srry if you didn't like this chapter… I really tried my best to write this as soon as possible and please go easy on the reviews ..


End file.
